Immunity Challenge 3 results
Well, that is a rap and now it is time to see who the winner of the challenge is. This is the closest the tribes have been all season. Ogakor Kel Gleason-YYMastaConfuctious - If you were trapped on a deserted island with no supplies your best bet would be to forage for sticks and stones that you can use to make supplies, then after you find sticks/stones (IF you find either of them) you use them to hunt for food to eat them, then you use what you have to forge a makeshift shelter and then hunt for firewood and use your stones to make a fire to keep warm. Other than that all you can do is keep hunting for food/supplies/water and do your best to survive. And that's what you'd do if you had no supplies and were stranded on a deserted island. 5/10 Amber Brkich- SteveMinecraft46 - tips: first thing to do would be to try and make a shelter out of many things on the island such as wood and coconuts second thing would be to hunt for food on the woods or the sea like many survivor players do, but since this is real life you have to be extra careful of dangerous animals and food then you can start making a raft or do SOS signals i dont really know too much :/ optional:try to see all you can about the island and make it familiar for easier hunting and exploring, maybe you can find a mysterious jewel :D (but it can be like LOST, in which case well, sucks to be you) and making bonfires can be either good or bad depending on the situation, also if there is another survivor, please be patient beacuse you might go psycho D: 4/10 Tina Wesson-DoubleJEspejwan6 - If you are trapped on a deserted island, here is one of the proper way to survive. For food, you will need plenty of fruit, the normal fruits that are found on an island consist of coconuts, bananas, and figs. Do not eat all of the coconuts, the best way to preserve them is to plant some of them, the coconut is the seed of the palm tree, kind of like harvesting, you get to grow your own coconuts! You'll have a string (If you don't have a string, then just unravel part of your clothes to get a string) of some sort, you can use that and a stick to make a makeshift fishing rod, if you can't do that, conncect a sharp rock with the stick by tying it together. This way, you'll be able to spear fish, if you're not able to do this, try catching some of the birds on the island, or use some of their eggs for a breakfast. If there are no birds, then unless you want to eat fruits for the rest of your time on the island, then you'll have to resort to eating insects, although some insects do have the vague taste of something like nuts or apples. Crickets would probably be the best choice. Now to shelter, a cave would be the best idea, but if there is no cave on the island, then you'll want to make your own shelter. If you have bamboo on the island, this will be the best building material to build a makeshift house, covering the top of the bamboo house with leaves for shelter. If you are not able to, then making a small tent out of leaves and grass would also be fine. As for water, you'll be able to use the cocounts, if you want actual water, then taking water from a stream or waterfall in the island would work, but before you start to drink it, you'll need to purify it by heating it over a fire, heat is the surefire way to kill any bacteria or parasites lurking in the water. Heat is also a necesity to survive, so a fire would do just fine. I hope you like my survival skills! :) 9/10 Colby Donaldson-THEDKA3 - The best thing to do is to get as much material in as you can from a wreckage or anything durable, and round up everyone that is on the island. While staying calm, have some people find food, and others use the materials to build a shelter for the survivors. Get a fire started when you need to cook food and boil water (do not drink the salt water on it's own!) After your home has been made, try to make an SOS signal the next day. 3/10 Maralyn Hershey-TheMysterious2634 - How to Survive on a Desert Island: First off, you must find a volley ball and make it your best friend. (JK) Find any kind of nourishment, mainly water. You can find this in many places. But try finding a river that leads to a water source. After energizing yourself, find material such as tree branches to make a shelter. Now you should try to make a fire. Use dry grass and wood. If possible, make an SOS sign with fire. 2/10 Jerri Manthey-Dudeski7373 - Mitchell Olsen-PokemonFanKH2 - Keith Famie-Masterofflam - If you were stranded on an Island with NO supplies, I would recommend you find whatever you can immediately, and begin to pile it up in a place where you will want to make a house. Items you should look for: -Any type of food(fish, fruit, vegetables, nuts, berries, etc...) -Any fresh water sources(when it rains, catch water in bowls made from leaves; look for ponds or waterfalls) -Large amounts of dry wood, that way you can start a fire easily -Lots of thick wood sticks that can hold up pressure; use them to crate posts as the base of your house -Large leaves/plants that can be used to cover your head for the roof of the house -Sharp objects that could be used as weapons to kill fish, animals, break open nuts...etc(rocks, broken sticks, boulders, etc...) -A enclosed area to build a house to stay warm and dry -Any way rescue(look for boats, ships, planes, etc...) If you follow those Item Getting guides, you should survive. Make sure to use common knowledge as well. 7/10 KUCHA Alicia Calaway-Redfrog45 - So the first thing you want to do is get some shelter built. You're not just going to be on a patch of sand, so you're going to have SOMETHING to build one with. It doesn't have to be complicated, just get a roof and some basic walls built. Now you're going to want to get fire. Since you're not going to have any supplies, you're going to want to use the method Boston Rob used in Heroes Vs. Villains. Get some small twigs for fuel, and two larger pieces of wood. Rub the two larger pieces together next to the fuel. If you're rubbing it fast enough, the friction should create some embers to start your fire. Once you have a large enough flame, just make sure it keeps burning. For water, at first try going towards the center of the island. There's more of a chance that there will be freshwater the farther in you go. If there isn't a source, you're going to have to use rainwater. Its freshwater, so you won't have a problem. For food, fishing will probably be the best way. Again, you won't have supplies, so you can use this method I found on Google. At low tide, find some stones and make a V shape out of the stones at the edge of the water, with the tip pointing towards the water. At high tide, the fish will swim into the V but at low tide, they'll be trapped by the rocks so you can easily pick them up. Yeah, so there are your basic needs met anyway. 8/10 Jeff Varner-NegaSub - One man, no supplies. TBH I would do my best to be like Steve in Minecraft!!!! Use wood to make tools, make a house for the night, and kill animals for food, find coal and stuff to make fire to eat, and find a way to survive the first day. No creepers or zombies tho please. After that I will do everything in my power to build a bridge back to land. Using wood and such, while also staying alive in the process. Just like I do in minecraft. :) 2/10 Michael Skupin-Vaporterra - The first thing you would want to do is panic. Ok now seriously. First you need to find a water source. Water is the key to survival. And where there is water, there are often fruits or edible animals. I also suggest you start learning to swim so you can get off the island quickly. Who knows. You might've been this close to Puerto Rico this whole time. Haha 6/10 Rodger Bingham-Franky494 - JOKE SUGGESTION Firstly I would recommend not being trapped on a desert island REAL SUGGESTIONS I would highly recommend walking around the island and becoming familiar with your new surroundings. If there's a lake and/or forest nearby then I think you should build a wooden shelter nearby because of water and food. Because chances are that you are one of the only ones on the island you MUST get used to life alone (Forever alone :P). Also you would need a blanket for the long cold winter nights, probably made of vines/weeds/grass. Eventually you'll begin to settle in and it will feel like home (Not very survivor like but you know, Stuff) 3/10 Elisabeth Filarski-TacoBurger22 - Nick Brown-Jacobwinner1999 - If I was alone on an Island, the very first thing I would do is build a shelter. I know you want to find food and water but you need a place to stay for the night, badly. Build a shelter out of anything you can possibly find and make sure it goes overhead in case it rains. After this, make sure to find a place to drink water, if you can't find anything, you have to keep searching because if you don't drink you die lol. Once you find a water source, make sure you find your way back to camp. Next step is to build a fire. Fire is essentially to surviving. Get wood and keep smashing two stones together until the sparks ignite and make a fire. Now you have heat source and something to help cook food. Once you have all of these find food and cook it then go to sleep and rinse and repeat 5/10 Overall Results Ogakor-37.5% Kucha-40% It was a close match but the Kucha tribe finally took the win. Ogakor lost by a little bit, but now they will be attending their first tribal council. Kucha and Ogakor, confessionals are appreciated. Ogakor, votes and questions. Amber Brkich-SteveMinecraft46 – So, this is Ogakor’s first time at tribal council. What do you think about that? Colby Donaldson-THEDKA3 – After the past three challenges, are you happy with your tribe, or do you think that you would have picked the tribes a little differently? Keith Famie-Masterofflam – Do you know exactly who you are voting for, without a doubt, or are you having trouble deciding? Kel Gleason-yymastaconfuctious – You just came from winning the challenge for your tribe, to coming in last by an inch. Do you want think that it is anyone’s fault in particular that you guys are here tonight? Maralyn Hershey-TheMysterious2634 – You did the challenge, but you did terrible. How are you planning to come back from that? Jerri Manthey-Dudeski7373 – This is the first time you failed to do the task at hand. Do you feel that the others are planning to vote you off? Mitchell Olsen-PokemonFanKH2 – You and Jerri both failed to do the challenge, but all in all, you have been less active. Does that make you feel like you are the one going home? Tina Wesson-DoubleJespejwan6 – According to my standards, you did the best out of everyone in the game. Does that make you feel safe or threatened? You have about 36 hours to vote. Get going.